Inertial navigation systems (INS) are used in civil and military aviation, missiles and other projectiles, submarines and space technology as well as a number of other vehicles. INSs measure the position and attitude of a vehicle by measuring the accelerations and rotations applied to the system's inertial frame. INSs are widely used because it refers to no real-world item beyond itself. It is therefore resistant to jamming and deception.
An INS may consist of an inertial measurement unit combined with control mechanisms, allowing the path of a vehicle to be controlled according to the position determined by the inertial navigation system. A typical INS uses a combination of accelerometers and any number of control devices.
INSs have typically used either gyrostablized platforms or ‘strapdown’ systems. The gyrostabilized system allows a vehicle's roll, pitch and yaw angles to be measured directly at the bearings of gimbals. One disadvantage of this scheme is that it employs multiple expensive precision mechanical parts. It also has moving parts that can wear out or jam, and is vulnerable to gimbal lock. In addition, for each degree of freedom another gimbal is required thus increasing the size and complexity of the INS.
INSs require periodic rotation to calibrate instruments. There is a need for rotational control of INSs without the use of conventional torque motors eliminating complex parts that add weight, size and cost to the INS assembly. A traditional method of rotating an INS for calibration is to torque it about an axis using electromagnetic motors on a ball bearing supported gimbal axis. A disadvantage of this method is that it employs multiple expensive precision mechanical parts. It also has moving parts that can wear out or jam, and is vulnerable to gimbal lock. Another problem of this system is that for each degree of freedom another gimbal is required thus increasing the size of the inertial system.
Another type of inertial navigation system is one that floats a sensor assembly with neutral bouyancy in a fluid. This method requires an extremely complex assembly, sensitive temperature control and obvious sealing challenges that add considerably to the cost of deployment and maintenance. Also, many of these fluids are hazardous or require a high degree of purity.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a guidance system which is inexpensive and easy to move in all directions without having parts that wear out or require extensive maintenance.